Tokyo Teddy Bear
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: Rin had a teddy bear when she was a little girl. Eventually when she grew up, she found no need for it and donates it. "Hee hee! I love you!"


**Alrighty, here's another story, my dear readers!~**

**This is a horror story, something that I have never written before, so this'll be a good experience. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!~**

* * *

**"Hee hee! I love you!"**

Rin let out a tired sigh and threw the worn teddy bear across the room; it hit the wall with a soft thud and slid to the floor.

"Yeah right," she said bitterly to the teddy bear with a voice box in it.

* * *

_"Tee hee hee! I love you, Teddy!" a six year old Rin exclaimed. She pressed the teddy bear's chest, where the voice box was._

_**"Hee hee! I love you!" **__it said in a high voice._

_ Rin giggled and hugged the bear tightly, smiling._

_ It was as if they were the only two in the world._

* * *

_Hee hee! I love you! _

* * *

Rin stood from her bed and walked up to the teddy bear. She grabbed it from the floor, and began walking out her door. The bear was being gripped tightly by her right hand; her grip was so tight, that the stitches nearly became undone, as the bear is very old. The blonde eighteen year old dropped the stuffed toy into a box labeled in thick, black letters written in sharpie, **DONATION BOX**. She walked away, her hands shoved in her jacket pockets.

What she didn't hear was the bear inside the box, who said, "**Hee hee! I love you!**" in a distorted, almost demonic voice.

* * *

"Thank you, m'am."

Rin gave the box filled with junk that she didn't need, including Teddy, which was on its side on the top of the box.

_Vrrooom!_

The blue truck drove away with Teddy.

* * *

_Hee hee! I love you!_

* * *

Days later, Rin was grabbing a can of cola from her fridge, all thoughts of her old teddy bear gone. With the red can of soda in her left hand, and a mento in her right hand, she walked into her room, sat down on her chair in front of her desk, and popped the mento into her mouth before taking a large gulp of the cola. After swallowing, she sighed.

'_I always like that tiny little extra fizz you get from the mento in the cola,' _Rin thought, smiling slightly to herself. She was about to take another sip before a flash caught her eye. A turn of the chair later, and her eyes widened slightly.

It was Teddy, the stuffed bear she threw out four days ago. Sitting on a shelf in a corner of her room.

Rin was slightly weirded out.

"I thought I threw out that bear days ago," she mumbled to herself. "Maybe all the mentos and coke are going to my head." The sunlight from the open window in her room reflected off the bear's eyes, making it have the effect of a mischievous, almost evil glint in its black, soulless eyes.

_Whoosh!_

A wind blew into the room, and the toy fell from the wooden shelf. With a thud, the bear exclaimed, "**Hee hee! I love you!**"

* * *

_Hee hee! I love you!_

* * *

_12:36 AM_

"Mm…." Rin grunted. She slowly arose from my bed, shivering slightly from the withdrawal from my warm bed. "I need…water…" Her voice was hoarse, and laced with sleep. The half-asleep girl forced her feet to move and began walking to the kitchen.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

She watched the small drops of water slide down the empty cup.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

"Hm?" She turned away from the cup and looked to her right. All she could see in the darkness was the faint outline of her couch, coffee table, and television. Rin shrugged it off as her imagination.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

'_There it is again,'_ she thought. Rin stood from her stool in the kitchen and walked towards the hallway. "Hello?" Her voice echoed through her seemingly empty, dark hallway. She assumed it as her imagination again, and put her cup in the sink. "I can wash it tomorrow," she told herself. The blonde girl started walking back to her bedroom, thinking about how many hours of sleep she'll get if she falls asleep now.

What she missed is the teddy bear on the floor, a pair of scissors spread halfway in front of it.

"**Hee hee! I hate you!**"

* * *

Rin hasn't seen the bear in a while, two weeks to be exact.

"Haah….stupid Hiyama-sensei. He gives too much homework," she complained to her friend, Luka, on the phone. She slouched in her living room couch. "Dammit. I still have that psychology paper due on Wednesday."

"_Oh crap, it's due on Wednesday?"_ Luka said, panicked.

"You didn't finish it, did you?"

"_No!"_

Rin sighed at her friend.

"Cram session?" she suggested to her friend.

"_Nah, I can't. I'm babysitting Luki and his little friends, Gumiya and Gumi."_

In the background, she could hear high, childish exclamations and cries.

"_Waaaii! Waaii!"_

"_W-Wah! G-Gumi-chan, don't cry!"_

"_G-Gumi! Don't cry, please!"_

"_Oh shoot. Gumi's crying. The other two are trying to comfort her; ain't that the cutest thing?" _Luka said. _"I'll call you later, 'kay Rin?"_

"_Lu nee-chan!"_

"_Alright, alright, coming. Bye Rin."_

"Bye." Rin closed her phone as Luka hung up. She sighed. "It must be nice to have someone else in the house besides you," she said longingly, looking around her empty house. The blonde young adult stood from her couch and walked off to her bedroom to finish her psychology paper.

Little did she know, Teddy was seated behind the couch, the scissors lying next to it.

"**Hee hee! I hate you!**"

* * *

Later that evening, Rin was lying in her bed, taking a nap after rushing to finish her paper.

_Creeeeak._

The door opened, and Teddy was on the other side of the door. The scissors next to it glistened in the dim light in the hallway.

"Hmm…?"

Rin's eyes fluttered open slightly, and she saw a small, fuzzy brown blob at the doorway.

She blinked once, and the blob was slightly bigger and less blurred.

She blinked again, and there was a strange outline around the slightly even bigger blob.

She blinked for the third time, and small details were more noticeable. It was furry, and had round ears. She still couldn't see its front very clearly as her eyesight was blurred from sleep. There were two hazy black dots on the front, where a face should be. Something shiny caught her eye next to it. She couldn't shake off enough of her sleepiness to clearly see what it was. It looked about two feet away from her.

She blinked once more.

It was now right in front of her.

Her vision was cleared, and she could easily see her reflection in its pure black eyes. Bright cerulean clashed with soulless black. Rin backed away slightly at the close contact.

"T-Teddy?"

The bear had a smile sewn onto its face, but instead of being cute and happy like it was intended to be, it was intimidating and dark. Its eyes were no longer soulless, but now are bright with an evil glint. Rin could see the hidden murderous intent in them.

"T-Teddy?" she repeated.

The stuffed toy held the scissors high in the air, above its head. It shone eerily in the lamp light in the room.

"**Hee hee! I hate you!**"

_SPLAT!_

* * *

**Okay, that just turned out awful; I'm sorry. . - .**

**I got the idea for this from when we were opening my sister's birthday presents, and someone gave her this teddy bear, that if you press a button in its chest, it'll giggle and say, "I love you!" I found this gift terrifying, and my mind began working.**

**I rushed to my laptop to write this down so I don't lose the idea.**

**Sadly, I didn't get to finish it in one shot, which was what I intended to do.**

**And the people I promised oneshots too, I'll finish them! Promise!**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


End file.
